Tony's Building Isn't Perfect
by AlishaMarvel28
Summary: Tony's building surprisingly collapsed, falling on an innocent Peter Parker.


"Hey Pete, how'd you sleep?" Clint enthusiastically asked, taking a massive bite from his pizza.

"Okay I guess." Peter answered, pulling his hair a little out of pure frustration of it being fuzzy.

"We're going to do some training later, wanna come with?"

"Yeah fine."

You're not speaking much."

"You're not shutting up much!" Peter yelled, causing everyone to whip their heads towards him.

"Woah, buddy! What was that all about?" Tony yelled, forgetting about Steve's rule of using his 'inside voice'.

"Nothing! Leave me alone!" Peter screamed, matching Tony's tone. He stormed from the table and left to the training area.

LOCATION: TRAINING ROOM

Honestly, Peter loved his suit. When it tightened around him, he felt invincible. It hid his imperfections, his scars... It showed Spider-Man. Everybody loved him in the suit. It was always 'Spider-Man will help you!' or 'We are always safe and never need to worry because Spider-Man will never leave our side'.

Peter punched another rock-hard fist at the punching bag, launching it from it's rack. 12 gone, 899 to go. Okay, so Tony went all out that week buying every sort of punching bag there was to offer. He was yet to make one that could withstand a supersoldier's force.

Peter jabbed the next punching bag with a swift kick to where the crotch would be, if there was a male infront of him with his same height... He went in for another jab before being roughly thrown across the large room. He groaned as his head hit some weights but ignored it as his body went into battle mode.

"I love training." Sam laughed as Peter wobbled to the side.

"Ya wanna know why?" He pushed.

"Not really, but why?" Peter sighed.

"Because it's the only time I get to beat up Stark's kid without getting pinned to the wall and being repeatedly punched in the face by one of Tony's suits." He whispered loudly, quite clearly wanting to get heard. Peter was lost in his thoughts when he heard a loud bang, along with a crumpling sound.

BLACK.

He couldn't see, or hear, anything.

Maybe I have died...Peter thought. He couldn't move, he was in a total rest. He couldn't say he hated it though, he had heard a LOT of shouting earlier, well... He couldn't say anything.

"PETER!" Somebody yelled, but they sounded far away...

That was the last thing he heard before his mind shut off.

"What the fuck are you saying Bruce?!" Tony screamed, he felt so... abandoned. Pepper would know what to do.

"I'm saying that the fucking building collapsed from your bad engineering Tony!" Bruce said in anger, his hulk side showing.

"What are you not getting, my building is perfect!"

"I know, but what happened was clearly your fault and it hurt Peter!" Bucky butted in, rather rudely if Tony said so.

"I still refuse to belive the building did that..." Clint also so politely joined the private conversation.

"What do you expect?" Bucky counter argued, now making him and Clint form their own mini-row.

"It's not right is all!"

Tony left them to continue and strolled over to Peter. His limp body was sprawled over the bed, his hand hanging off the side. He still couldn't believe that his damn building fell on him, along with 3 expensive TVs, two sofas, 9 kitchen counters and around 12 cars. This time, it was obviously too much for Peter.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Tony was surprisingly comforted by the sound of Peter's heart monitor, it showed Tony that he was still alive...

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Was it just him or was it slowing down...

BEEP BEEP

Yep definately slowing down.. Should he get Bruce?

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

"Bruce!" Tony shouted, wanting his kid to wake up. Bruce stormed past Tony and grabbed loads of items that Tony still couldn't name regardless of all his time in the medbay.

"Tony... He's not easily coming back!" Bruce panicked, trying again. By now, all of the Avengers had offered to help, but ended up watching Bruce and precious Peter Parker in pure fear.

Bruce slammed some metal things to Peter's chest (okay, so Tony was really not good at naming things) and Peter jolted upwards as a spring of electricity fired through him.

Peter sat up in confusion. What had happened? Well, after endless explaining and hard times in the reality, Tony fixed his building, reinforced, so no surprises. Peter lived to fight another day.


End file.
